Khan.scratchpad.disable(); Ishaan sells magazine subscriptions and earns $$6$ for every new subscriber he signs up. Ishaan also earns a $$25$ weekly bonus regardless of how many magazine subscriptions he sells. If Ishaan wants to earn at least $$67$ this week, what is the minimum number of subscriptions he needs to sell?
Solution: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how much money Ishaan will make. Amount earned this week $=$ $ $ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus Since Ishaan wants to make at least $$67$ this week, we can turn this into an inequality. Amount earned this week $\geq $67$ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus $\geq $67$ We are solving for the number of subscriptions sold, so let subscriptions sold be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot $6 + $25 \geq $67$ $ x \cdot $6 \geq $67 - $25 $ $ x \cdot $6 \geq $42 $ $x \geq \dfrac{42}{6} = 7$ Ishaan must sell at least 7 subscriptions this week.